In current society, vibration measuring instruments have been widely applied in each aspect of social production, which can be configured for measuring velocity, acceleration and displacement of vibration. But most vibration measuring instruments available on the market are bearing structures, and the measured vibration signal includes the vibration of workpieces. The vibration of workpieces is the primary source to generate noises. The vibration noise of bearings comprehensively reflects dynamic properties and quality levels of bearings. The accuracy of the conventional vibration measuring instruments is relatively low. But in the manufacturing industry, the aerospace industry as well as the national defense and military industry, the request for precision and ultra precision processing measurements is more and more urgent, but the conventional technical level can hardly meet the requirement on high accuracy and highly stable platform.